Talk:Main Page:Archive10
Teaching & learning When you come to Gmail, you can see listed the main things that you can do with it. For example * Search, don't sort * Don't through anything away * Keep it all in context Actually, it does the things... So I was thinking, what are the main things about Wikihowto, when they come to the site. I came up with teaching and learning: * Teach howto! * Learn howto! What do you think? Inyuki 07:26, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :: I think the idea is good, but teach, has connotations that don't apply. for instance Howto teach with Wikihowto, implies for the reader to think this page is How to use the Wikihowto's website in you class room to teach students about a subject or task. maybe something like howto spread your knowlege through Wikihowto would be better. I don't know there may be a better way to put it. ::: Do not agree. There is the word "teach". We do not use it is the traditional way, thats all. For example, the word manufacure means manu-facture witch means hand-done, "done by hand" (in latin "manus", in romanian "mână" and in french "main" means hand - in latin "facere" in romanian "face" and in french "faire" means to do). And we still call many producs to be manufactured even if they are not done by hand but by machines or robots. So i think it is clear we do not mean the usual meaning of teaching: a teacher in a class in front of 25 students... moa3333 21:30, 23 April 2006 (UTC) ::But i agree we need something Bold on the main page that expreses Howto contribute and Howto use wikihowto to find the howto u need. We just need to come up with a short but nice sounding way say it ::The site currently has the link Getting started i think it used to be Howto get started using wikihowto, but this is ambiguiose. So we just need a good catch phrase for each... ::We can clean up Guide_to_getting_started_on_WikiHowTo, and split it in two for give and get, so thats a start... ZyMOS 16:26, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :::See, I was searching for the simplest way, the basic way how someone can create a howto page on Wikihowto. WHY? When you come to, for instance, ehow.com, you can start creating a page with a click of the mouse. That's what can make many people do something. It is much easier to teach a large amount of people to press a button than to follow instructions. Ideally, you should perhaps be able to press the "Teach howto!" (or something) "Action", and start editing a page. However, here we have objects etc., so I though of the simplest non-conditional linear algorythm for anyone to quickly contribute. I though of this at one time when I was demonstrating it to my friend. I just demonstrated how to create a page, and I realized that actually my actions are much simpler than there is extensively explained. :::One reason why I chose the "teach" and "learn" is because they are so simple and concise. ::::Sounds intresting. moa3333 21:30, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :::Well, but I added the main howto and main guide links below at that page as a Related pages, so one who wants to make it better, knowing the basic principle, will consult or refer to these. Finally, because you told the word "Teach" has connotation, I added a warning inside the page: ::: WARNING: it is a place to teach instructional (step by step) knowledge that is expected to be effective for everyone at least for 5 years. It's not an auditory to teach your beliefs. It's a place to teach your well-tested experience of how to create or do something. :::So, I think people wouldn't make it a simple auditory. (Well, maybe it sounds like a part of "what Wikihowto is not".) :::What do you think now? :::Inyuki 03:03, 23 April 2006 (UTC) ::::We can put that in a corner, or ona page explaining why Wikihowto is revolutionary if you want to, but i think most people will "catch up" naturaly with the idea (it is not the first internet web site witch explains how to do something...). ::::I think the final purpose will become visible while the site getrs more contributors and/or pages on various domains of activity. We should not put any limit on it at the begining and as much as it does not disturb what we do. moa3333 21:30, 23 April 2006 (UTC) ::::It woud be nice to have a button that starts a new page ot a direct link to a model. ;(Coop with Wikicitians) cont. :i worked on the the list of cooperative opertunities , its a start, if you don't like the format i don't mind if you change it. i edited the old page because it looked like crap, and i didnt want to mess with the new page in case u had a different vision.ZyMOS 16:26, 22 April 2006 (UTC) ;side notes *i am almost done with mods to the update script **major changes are: *** is prettyer with a colume for objects and a colume of empty objects. ***i made a random delay function so i don't load the server too much ** the lists, and counts, are quite accurate now, empty, redirects, and recyclebin pages are not listed **the only thing i have not done/solved is wanted objects, its a tricky one to get accurate, but a useful one. My best idea right now it take from the wanted list all 1 and 2 word page names, and remove obvious keywords *I think i am going to may a template listing the specific ways to help.... like make a howto for a wanted page, check objects links to wikipedia. Community portal currently has i list but ill clean it up and make in a template so we can use it on other pages. template:site needs .... ZyMOS 16:26, 22 April 2006 (UTC) So instead of studing and doing homework, i finished that template template:Site needs I also made a short one for the main page template:Site needs(short) ZyMOS 20:32, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Describing Wikihowto "Wikihoto - comprehensive, free, and open know-how for everyone." -- what do you think? Would it be descriptive or understandable for most of the people? Inyuki 07:52, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :Do we what this to be a slogan or a statement of what we do? :ZyMOS 16:46, 23 April 2006 (UTC) ::I think the way it is now its ok: "Wikihowto, an evolution of knowledge with the benefit of experience." moa3333 21:34, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Talked with Angela http://www.writely.com/View.aspx?docid=bcgdf4kmhjwcb Well, however, our activities are much more related with creation of things, and academical information like, I think we have to write many mathematical algorythms of calculus and such things, so usual people could understand them, rather than teaching to use some online or offline services. But maybe production of new things is related with using services. The only limit then should be the longevity of information usefulness... And ability to use... (the ideal is that everyone could use, and the information would be correct very long time, just like the laws of physics). So, maybe we should better contact not simple advertisers, but the hardware producers requesting to write articles... Inyuki 10:00, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Teaching & learning(cont) *I agree with you 99%. I think teach it awkward, but i search through thesoises, and i cant find anything better. every thing ive come up with is too verbose or just as akward. So i think we should keep teach for now and if we find something better, we can change it.... *:I dont think we need the Warning, just a statment of what we mean.ZyMOS 16:46, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Historical Im moving the historical pages to one place About:Historical-* These are the original MainPage of the 2 projects, i cant find one for Wikisolutions, can u more it and add template:historical # About:Historical-HowTo Wiki # About:Historical-WikiHowTo :::ZyMOS 17:09, 23 April 2006 (UTC)